1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an in-vessel control rod drive mechanism and a nuclear reactor with the same, and more particularly, to an in-vessel control rod drive mechanism and a nuclear reactor with the same, in which a control rod drive mechanism letting a control rod regulate the reactivity of a reactor core is installed in a nuclear reactor.
2. Discussion of Related Art
According to installation positions of major components (e.g., a steam generator, a pressurizer, a reactor coolant pump, and so on), a nuclear reactor is classified into a loop type reactor (e.g., a conventional pressurized water reactor of Korea) where the major components are installed outside the reactor vessel, and an integral type reactor (e.g., a system-integrated modular advanced reactor (SMART)) where the major components are installed inside a reactor vessel.
And the nuclear reactor may be also classified into a pressurized water reactor in which boiling of a coolant is prevented, and a boiling water reactor in which the boiling of the coolant is allowed.
The nuclear reactor uses a control rod to control reactivity (a nuclear reaction, fission) of a reactor core. The control rod is operated by a control rod drive mechanism (CRDM).
One example of a control rod drive mechanism is disclosed in “Control rod drive mechanism installed in reactor pressure vessel”, Technical Situation Analysis Report of Korea Atomic Energy Research Institute (KAERI) (KAERI/AR-809/2008) published in September, 2008.